April Fools
by Arrendi
Summary: Robin plays a trick on raven, but when she her emotions take control, revenge gets out of hand or should I say...foot? Not sure about the rateing, but I made it PG for safety. I think it's Complete ;)
1. Default Chapter

A/N So to all my fans, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Well ok most of you are girls. This is my first humor fic and it was inspired by my dear friend Zako talking about the 1960's live action show Batman and Robin. What it is that inspired it well figure it out as you read. So anywho this chapter is mostly to set it up, but it is still somewhat amusing. TTFN

Arrendi

Disclaimer: I don't own them k?

Robin sat quietly waiting for the scream; he knew it would come. Today was April first and he had a surprise for everyone in the tower, but Raven's was going to be the best. The clock ticked nearer and nearer to seven am when he knew Raven would awaken and take her icy shower and use her normal shampoo. Cyborg's systems would turn on and he would go to rub in oil to all his joints, and then check the T Car. Beastboy would awaken and use his many different animal shampoos, and Starfire would awaken to her usual routine. A light blinked indicating that Raven's shower had been operated, and that Cyborg had disconnected from his plug, another told Robin that Beast boy's shower was also operating, and that Starfire had entered her bathroom as well. Robin grinned only a few minutes from now complete hell would break loose.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" came Raven's scream of rage, with it also heralded the breaking of every appliance in the tower.

"EEEEEEKKKKKK! screamed Starfire shattering a mirror.

"MY CAR!!!!!!" cried out Cyborg.

"MY FUR!!!!!!" screamed Beastboy.

Robin still smiled evilly now, but soon the smirk turned into laughter as his four friends appeared in the main room. Cyborg's face was fallen and he was muttering something about his car being without an engine and his joint oil being mixed up with tacky glue. Starfire's hair was in a very large afro and also the color of the bay below them, Beastboy was yellow, and not a dull yellow, and screaming school bus yellow. But Raven, Raven topped them all. From head to toe she was pink. Her hair, her skin, her clothes, her shoes, EVERTHING was pink. Robin could not contain himself any longer his laughter turned into sobs of pain as he clutched his sides rolling on the floor gasping for breath. His leader like qualities always disappeared on April Fools day, it was just something that possessed him.

"DUDE YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!" growled Beastboy.

"Only after I am finished with him BB." said Cyborg now frozen in place.

"No, I am sorry but you may only have Friend Robin when I am finished with the grobnack sinkerswat." said Starfire her eyes glowing a menacing green.

"Just know this Robin." murmured Raven into Robin's ear "My revenge will be sneakier, more unexpected, and more embarrassing then your mind can possibly comprehend."

Robin snickered as he watched his friends depart to try and recover their former colorings and or styles, all except Cyborg he was stuck where he was. Robin collapsed into another fit of laughter upon being asked for help. Abruptly he stopped and turned to the screen behind him. Batman's head was visible and he was looking particularly grumpy.

"You're being immature."

"Yes sir." said Robin a little guiltily. Apparently the suit shrinking from last year at Wayne Manor had yet to dissipate in the strict mans mind.

"I am going to the Justice League station for a while. I don't want any mishaps here understand?"

"Yes sir." Robin said again still restraining the laughter that threatened to consume him so badly. Batman singed off and Robin collapsed into more helpless fits of laughter.

**_Part Two_**

Raven gave her hair one final ring with the towel and gave up. She was still slightly pink, and her dark purple hair still looked pink in he right light, but it would have to do. Brooding raven perched herself in her meditations position and began to think of what she could possibly do for revenge. An idea floated idly into her head and bloomed into a brilliant scheme; Robin would pay for what he'd done, Robin would pay most dearly.


	2. Midnight Visit

Chapter 2: Midnight Visit.

A/N Forgive me it's short I know, but it is all in the interest of plot development!!! Also I would like to announce that chapter three will probably not be up till Saturday BECAUSE I have to do work on my other stories (which for those of you that are just beginning to read my stories are Element, Demonic Troubles, Slade's Secret people seem to like that one, and a Harry Potter story called Turning Time.). I have been severely neglecting my writing due to school and so now I must return to that. So enjoy and read, if you already haven't, my other stories, and some by a few very good authoress friends of mine like Cielita, Zako Lord of Randomnessness, Black Triforce, Desolator Pixie, Just Me and Myself, Loch Ness Monster. Sorry for spelling mistakes girls.... and guys don't know whether some of you are guys or not.....well candy and hugs to all of you for reviewing!!!!!!!

Arrendi

Disclaimer: Ok this ruddy thing.... I don't own then Teen Titans, JUST the plot k? Good now enough of this annoying thing!!!!!!!!!

Raven sat in her meditative position two feet above her bed, exactly where she had been for the past two hours. She was waiting, simply waiting for the clock to strike midnight. When the clock struck so would she. Raven had very carefully laid out the plans of her revenge upon Robin, it had taken her three weeks to make sure that everything would go according to plan, but now she was ready. The digital clock beside her bed turned from 11:59 to 12:00 and Raven unfolded her legs and moved to the appropriate place. Robin's room was directly above hers, and it made her work even easier. Silently the gothic girl slid from her room to the room above her. As she opened her eyes she found herself exactly where she wanted to be; Robins closet.

Raven's mouth lifted at the corner's only the slightest bit; after all she was doing quite the demon-ish thing. As quietly as possible she removed the sewing scissors from her belt and began her dirty deed. One by one the leggings from Robin's jump suits fell to the ground, the green fabric pooling at Raven's slippered feet. Using her powers Raven seamed the edges so that it looked like it was supposed to be that way and held up her handiwork. The sight made her snicker, but a mirror located in Robin's closet cracked and she was forced to restrain herself. The dark girl slipped from the closet holding the green leggings and looked at the restlessly sleeping Robin.

"Sleep now silly bird, for my revenge will keep you awake for months to come." she whispered and disappeared from Robin's room leaving the Boy Wonder legging-less.


	3. Red Alert

Chapter 3: Red Alert

A/N Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, especially Melphie, Zako, and Cielita. Melphi just to let you know I fixed the reviewer issue ) Also I am proud to say Raven is being an absolute witch, but Robin deserves it.... you never EVER die a girl pink from head to toe. Any male who does so is deserving of much worse things then what Raven is doing to him.

Arrendi

Disclaimer: I don't own them...and you all know who 'them' are.....

Red lights blinked feverishly as Robin shot out of bed. His alarm clock said it was five thirty. Raven's monotone voice came crackling threw his closed communicator.

"Robin, its Slade. He and the HIVE are Robin J.J and R Jewelry down town. Things are getting nasty. We need to leave NOW."

"Right." said Robin throwing on a suit "Let's go."

By the time Raven signed off Robin was already halfway downstairs, oblivious to the fact he was missing his pants.

PART TWO

Robin slid in front of the other Titans taking their usual V-shaped position. A crash came from inside the already dismantled store, and smoke billowed out of it. Three outlines could be seen threw the billowing smoke; Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. Slade came behind them, his menacing presences not diminished at all. The whirring noise of news helicopters buzzed threw the air, and the sound of people screaming was....absent.

Robin thought that to be a little funny, but it was then that the three teens that formed HIVE emerged from the smoke to begin the fight. The fight, however, never began. Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth took one look at Robin and begin to snicker. The snickering turned to laughter, the laughter turned to the laughter that makes a person hold their sides while supporting each other, tears streaming down their faces. Slade nearly slapped the disobedient fools when he too caught sight of Robin. Slowly his crocked smile appeared, turning into laughter, which turned into the same laughter as the other three villains. Slade was leaning on Mammoth, Jinx was leaning on Slade, and Gizmo was leaning on Jinx, for none of them could hold their on wait and whenever they tried to sober they would look at Robin and start to laugh again. Robin by this time was very very confused, and wanted to know why the laughter was seemingly aimed at him.

By this time the smoke had cleared and one of the stores video cameras was filming the whole entire ordeal, and there was no turning back. The news helicopter was moving in and the reporters could not believe what they saw. The leader of the city's saviors was.... pants-less.

Raven saw Robin's confusion and said in a perfectly dead-pan voice "A little breezy today isn't it Robin?"

Robin nodded wondering why his legs were so cold and looked down to find the hole in his leggings, only to find no leggings at all. The shock and embarrassment spread all over Robin's face, turning his cheeks electric red, as he walked very quickly to his bike and drove off. Robin knew that the damage was done. Raven smiled a devious smile as the boy wonder drove off in shame; this was just the beginning.


	4. Gothem Surprise

Chapter 4: Gothem Surprises

A/n MWAHAHAHAHAHA it's getting better folks. At least that's what the reviews say.

Arrendi

Disclaimer: Don't own them... u know the spiel.

"I can get you some special footage of Batman's side kick, and all I ask is that you give it to _all _the Gothem networks." a shadowy figure said to the Gothem city reporter. The reporter nodded eagerly.

"I'll do it!" he said "Do you know how hard it is to get stuff on Batman or Robin?"

The figure's smirk could be seen from under a heavy hood. A tape appeared in the outstretched hand of the reporter and as he walked away the voice called back "Remember, I watch the news, and I will hunt you down if it's not on _every_ Gothem channel."

The deed was done, and none could reverse it. As the man's van drove off the figure pulled down it's hood to reveal Raven, smirking in impish delight.

Part Two

Robin jumped off the couch as soon as Raven came into the room. He had been sitting there brewing about the days embarrassments and had waited till midnight for the Goth girl to get back from her favorite café.

"YOU DID IT!!!!" Robin yelled "YOU CUT THE PANTS OFF OF _ALL_ MY UNIFORMS!!!!!!!"

Raven's mouth lifted at the corners into the first real smirk Robin had ever seen on her face "Your right Robin. I did."

With that the Goth girl turned on her heel and left the room. Robin flopped back down on the couch, for the first time noticing how soft the fabric on top was. He began to wonder why on earth Raven looked so happy and admitted to the deed so readily. Finally stumped, the Boy Wonder wandered into the kitchen on a hunt for edible junk food.

Part Three

Alfred sat quietly sipping tea and reading a book. Mr. Wayne had been away for quite a few days now, and Alfred was enjoying the peace and quiet of the huge old manor. The news played in the background providing idle chit chat and a sort of background music, but the British butler paid no attention to it. Suddenly the elderly man sat straight up and stared attentively at the screen.

"Threw private rescores we are the first network to bring you coverage of the Black Nights lost side kick Robin. Caught on film was an embarrassing accident involving a criminal by the name of Slade and his workers the HIVE. Robin is seen here..." the TV flashed an image of Robin standing in naught but the upper part of his suit, in a leotard fashion "wearing what appears to be his uniform except doctored a little bit. A very embarrassing situation indeed to fight a nemesis in your underwear! Now back to George for Gothem's weather"

Alfred's teacup shattered on the marble floor; his eyebrows shooting sky high behind his horn-rimmed glasses. Alfred's very sharp brain was having a lot of trouble processing this very interesting news. Quickly he changed to the other news channel only to find the exact same thing flashing before him, a quick check proved his theory; everyone in Gothem saw that clip.

Quickly Alfred walked to the silver closet and let himself into the Bat Cave. Flipping switches and typing in codes the elderly gentlemen contacted his Master. Batman showed up on the screen looking somewhat annoyed.

"What is it Alfred? We're in a meeting."

"I'm very sorry sir, but I thought you should see this." Alfred's thick British accent responded "I'll send the clip right up."

Five seconds later the core members of the Justice League were in fits of laughter, all except for Batman.

Part Four

Raven's door burst open and Robin slid in livid with ......you!" he said threw gritted teeth. Raven opened one eye, closed it and smiled.

"I was pink, therefore hell shall ensue."


	5. Spreading the Fire

Chapter 5: Spreading the Fire.

A/N After an extended break I have returned to this fic. Hope you all like it!

Arrendi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TT stuff or the Batman stuff or well pretty much anything except the plot.

_**Part 1**_

"Precisely. As a the Green Arrow, that should be no trouble right? No suspicion of outside orders?"

"I'm the new guy right?" "So all I have to do is make sure that the clip is in the main news reel up here?"

"Do I care?" the shadow on the screen flickered for a moment.

"I've got to go. Get it done."

With that the screen went black. Green Arrow turned around and headed for the computer lab, this would be so easy.

_**Part 2**_

Batman came out of his morning shower and turned on the TV in his bathroom. The morning news real for the Justice League played quietly in the background and aroused no unusual issues. Half way threw shaving his face that changed. The razor in Batman's hand fell clattering to the sink and a trickle of blood ran down the superhero's chin. On the screen the clip of his independent apprentice without his pants on ran for all the Justice League to see. This would be a hellish day.

_**Part 3**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive, ever since last April Fool's Day when I was at Wayne Manor and Robin shrunk all of my uniforms, I've wanted revenge and this is PERFECT!" laughed a sweet voice evilly.

"All I need you to do is make sure that the clip accidentally gets into the media file."

"Will Bats be mad?"

"Probably not at us."

"Ok consider it done."

"Excellent." Raven said smiling devilishly as the other girl signed off. Robin was going to regret ever having thought of playing a trick on her.

_**Part 4**_

"Robin someone is on the screen for you." Raven said. Her face never left the normal emotionless state. Robin straightened his back and prepared to face whoever it was without his own pants on; he still hadn't gotten the new leggings.

"Hi Robin!" giggled a familiar voice. Robin winced on screen smiled down a pretty blond haired blue eyed girl. Supergirl was the LAST person Robin wanted to see right now.

"Supergirl." Robin nodded curtly "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. You see I found this very interesting clip of you rather ummm....... well let's just say the lower region is getting a little drafty there. And I just happen to be in charge of media coverage for today."

Robin nearly choked on his glass of orange juice "How do you know about that?!?!?"

"Well it was on our news reel this morning." laughed Supergirl sweetly.

Robin turned a very pale "What do you want me to do?"

"All you have to do is wear the pink tutu while fighting Slade and send me a security tape of it."

"WHAT?!?"

"You heard me Boy Wonder. It's either that, or you with no pants on plastered all over the world."

"Fine. When do you want the tape?"

"Midnight tonight or sooner."

"Fine." Robin said grinding his teeth together "I'll do it."

"Complete with ballet slippers?"

"Complete with slippers." Growled Robin.


	6. Can You See Me Now?

A/N Sadly I have come to the last chapter of this very funny tale. Raven has gotten her revenge most indefinitely and I believe I have caused many sides to split as readers read this story. OS I would like the thank all of my reviewers and say to Zako 'I beat the wretched illness'

Arrendi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot but we all know that.

"Need help tying the slippers?" asked Raven perfectly monotone. Robin sat in a pink leotard complete with crinoline tutu and ballet slippers. He seemed to be having issues lacing up the slippers as the only ones they could find to fit him were pink with a ribbon that wound around the leg and tied just below the knee.

"No." growled Robin as Raven left the room "Are the tapes set?"

"That would be a go Mr.Balarina." snickered Beastboy, Cyborg would have answered but it was evident by the noise in the background that he was laughing to hard.

"Shut it Beast Boy."

"I still do not understand why Robin is dressing as a female to fight this battle." moaned Starfire "Have I missed another of these Earth holidays?"

"No Starfire it's not an Earth holiday it's called blackmail." yelled Robin "And would all cut it out?"

"Slade's here." muttered Raven into the communicator "Come on out."

"Let the curtain rise." growled Robin as the doors opened. Making sure his head was held high and his back was straight Robin exited the tower only to be greeted with a camera flash.

"What the hell?" he yelled. As his vision cleared from the unexpected flash Raven appeared.

"This is going to be hung in the living room. Maybe next year you will remember not to play an April Fool's trick on me."

**Part 2**

Robin woke up to find his uniforms as they should have been; with pants. The morning was uneventful; he ate breakfast, worked on the latest Slade case, and trained. It was only after lunch that he realized the tower was too quiet. Silently Robin walked around the tower looking for any of his missing teammates, but none were in sight. As a last resort he pulled out his communicator and called Raven.

"Raven where are you?"

"In the communications room, and you might want to come see this."

"Why?" asked Robin instantly suspicious.

"Just come see." said raven an air of mysterious evil lurking in her voice.

Robin turned on his heel and headed for the top floor of the tower. As he sped up the stairs he thought of the many things that could be going on. Slade could be attacking Jump City, Batman could be in trouble, or Raven could have pulled one last trick from under her belt. With that thought Robin sped even faster towards the room making the turns without even thinking about it, she could have done something really evil, and she had sounded almost gleeful on the communicator. Robin braced himself and keyed open the doors which swished silently aside. Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy were seated on the large u shaped black leather couch.

"What is it?" asked Robin in his normal leader tones.

"This." Smiled Raven (yes SMILED) as she turned on the tv. Over five hundred news casters spoke in different languages but all of them talked about the same thing 'Pantsless Robin'


End file.
